1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to managing a candidate counterpart terminal for a transmission terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmission systems that perform a videoconference via a communication network such as the Internet have become popular in recent years due to a demand for reducing business trip costs and time. In such a transmission system, once communication between or among a plurality of transmission terminals starts, image data and sound data are transmitted and received, thereby realizing a videoconference.
In order to make it easier for a user to select a desired counterpart terminal from among candidate counterpart terminals for communication, a candidate list is displayed on a starting terminal that gives a request to start communication, thereby enabling the user to select a desired counterpart terminal. JP-2013-085208-A describes that, in the case of registering a new candidate counterpart terminal in the candidate list, a management server requests a transmission terminal serving as a new candidate counterpart terminal whether it is approved to be registered as a candidate counterpart terminal. If the transmission terminal serving as a new candidate counterpart terminal gives approval, a new candidate counterpart terminal is registered.